lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme News Archive
This is Where all past news posted on the Main Page will go after a Month. You can read it here all the way to when the Wiki was Created. Enjoy *May 8th, 2012: Lookout Wiki was created by Zion3x! - We have reached 12 pages in 1 day! Keep up the Good Work guys! *May 10th 2012: Kuzey457 is now Beuarucrat - T.O.A.A is now an Administrator - 30 Pages! Keep up the Good work Guys! - Kidbuu7900 has lost his Admin rights - Kidbuu7900 is now a Rollback - Kidbuu 7900 is now Beuarucrat *May 11th 2012: 40 Pages! Good Job! *May 13th 2012: 70 Pages! Good Job! *May 14th 2012: 85 Pages! Good Job! - 7 Users! Were Growing! *May 16th 2012: 100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! ''' *May 17th 2012: 120 Pages! Good Job! - The Wikis Designs are now finished! *May 18th 2012: 150 Pages! Good Job! *May 20th 2012: 162 Pages! Good Job! - 17 Users! Were Growing! *May 22nd 2012: '''200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *May 23rd 2012: 230 Pages! Good Job! *May 25th 2012: 260 Pages! Good Job! *May 29th 2012: 300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *May 31st 2012: 1,000 PICTURES!!! Good Job!!! *June 1st 2012: 310 Pages! Good Job! - Your Founder, Zion3x's Name has been Changed to ZionsBounty. *June ?? 2012: Your Founder, ZionsBounty, has been banned from all Wikia until September 2012. Sorry. - The Wiki Chats stopped working until further notice. *June 3rd 2012: The Saiyan Princess has been removed from Rollback/Chat Mod Duties and replaced with Ultimate Domon due to Inactivity. *June 6th 2012: Kuzey457 is the First User to reach 1000 Edits! He really likes the Wiki! Good Job! *June 8th 2012: The Wiki has been renamed Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Enjoy the new name! *June 11th 2012: Kuzey457's 14th Birthday! Happy B-Day! *June 12th 2012: The Wiki Chats are working again! Feel Free to come Chat now! - Ultimate Domon's Rollback rights have been removed due to there being an Apropriate number of Rollbacks and Inactivity. *June 22nd 2012: PhantomSilverShenron has been removed from Admin rights and made Rollback due to not caring about them really - Vegito 7900's Chat mod rights have been removed due to too many Mods *June 27th 2012: 400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *July 4th 2012: 450 Pages! Good Job! *July 11th 2012: 500 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! Half way to 1000 pages! *July 14th 2012: Kuzey457 is the first user to reach 2000 Edits!! Congrats! *July 15th 2012: 550 Pages! Good Job! *July 19th 2012: The Wiki has went through many changes and stuff, and is now in a brand new look! - The Wiki now has a Newsletter! Read below to find out more. *July 20th 2012: The Founder, OneDragonball has announced The 2012 Supreme Dragon Ball Awards to be held sometime in August! Be good and make pages and edits and you might be one of them! *July 22nd 2012: Goten66 has been removed from Bureaucrat status and demoted to Administrator. *July 23rd 2012: 600 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!! Thank you guys, and keep it up! - 2000 Pictures!! Good job! *July 25th 2012: 660 Pages! Good Job! - 700 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *July 27th 2012: RyutarosLegend has been promoted to Administrator! *July 31st 2012: 750 pages! Good Job! - National Chat Day has been announced for Thursday August 2nd! Be sure to join in!